finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Chaos: Last Battle
"Chaos: Last Battle" è un tema musicale presente in Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Si tratta del tema del boss finale dei due picchiaduro, in quanto è riprodotto durante la battaglia finale contro Chaos, il dio della discordia. Il tema sfrutta il testo di "The Messenger", canzone non presente nel gioco ma nell'album OST, cantato dal gruppo rock canadese "Your Favorite Enemies": un riadattamento simile è stato utilizzato per il tema principale di Cosmos. É, essenzialmente, un brano lento e melodico, alternando strofe lente a passi rock più agitati, che aumentano via via che ci si avvicina alla fine del pezzo. Diviso in tre parti, per adattarsi alle tre fasi dello scontro con il dio della discordia, è utilizzabile in altre battaglie solo dopo aver sconfitto quest'ultimo; ognuna delle parti può essere selezionata in modo indipendente. Testo originale Prima parte The Messenger is Standing at the gate. Ready to let go, Ready for the crush. Too late for whispers, Too late for the blush. The past is mercy, When the future's glow. Kneeling journey, Dressed in a cloak of shadows. The hunting's grim for the innocent eyes. Communion's pray is a cup of sorrows. But faith is colors, For the humbling cries. Seconda parte The pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, The marching band's howling. Compassion is the flag a righteous man, A righteous man will hold. The pilgrims are gathering and the marching band, The marching band's howling. Compassion is the flag a righteous man, A righteous man will hold. Terza parte The spirit is over town, Waiting for me to hit the floor. Blooming white sky for the voice of one calling tonight Tonight fate is the red crown, The red crown around your door. Time's scattering the seeds of the morning daylight. Testo in italiano Prima parte Il messaggero è Fermo ai cancelli. Pronto per partire, Pronto per la distruzione. Troppo tardi per sussurrare, Troppo tardi per vergognarsi. Il passato è pietà, Quando il futuro è bruciante. Viaggio in ginocchio, Vestito di un mantello d'ombra. Sinistra caccia per occhi innocenti. La preghiera della comunità è un calice di dolore. Ma la speranza è colore, Per gli umili pianti. Seconda parte I pellegrini si radunano e la fanfara di marcia, La fanfara di marcia ulula. La compassione è la bandiera di un uomo giusto, Un uomo giusto la porterà. I pellegrini si radunano e la fanfara di marcia, La fanfara di marcia ulula. La compassione è la bandiera di un uomo giusto, Un uomo giusto la porterà. Terza parte Lo spirito è sulla città, Aspettando che io tocchi il fondo. Sboccia un cielo bianco per la voce di chi stanotte chiama Il destino di stanotte è la corona rossa, La corona rossa attorno alla tua porta. Il tempo sparge i semi della luce dell'alba. Curiosità *Disputando una qualsiasi battaglia contro Chaos, sarà possibile scegliere arbitrariamente solo il tema della prima fase. Le altre due utilizzeranno le parti 2 e 3 di "Chaos: Last Battle". *Alla fine di un attacco a tempo, nel primo Dissidia, tutte e tre le parti dello scontro utilizzeranno la parte 1 del tema di Chaos. Categoria:Musiche